gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Distract Cops
Distract Cops is a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online Free Mode unlocked after reaching Rank 15 that was added as part of the Heists Update. Players do not need to have visited Lester (after his phone introduction at Rank 10) to be offered this job. Overview Lester asks the GTA Online Protagonist to assist in attracting the attention of the police to allow his associates to get away with a crime. A purple circle appears on the Free Mode map and the player has to distract the cops in this location. The zone has a chance to spawn in any online session type, including while players are alone. The zone is only available to be triggered for a limited time before Lester sends a message. Upon entering the zone, a 5 minute countdown timer starts in the lower right corner of the HUD. The player(s) must maintain at least a one star wanted level for the duration of the timer. Unlike the Gang Attacks red zone, the purple zone will remain marked on the player's map for the duration of the timer. As the timer goes down while in the purple circle, the players will gain progressively increasing wanted levels. Players will have a 5 star wanted level by the time the timer hits zero regardless whether any crimes were committed during the 5 minutes. *After 10 seconds - the wanted level will set from 0 to 2 stars. *After 1 minute - the wanted level will automatically progress from 2 to 3 stars. *After 3 minutes - the wanted level will automatically progress from 3 to 4 stars. *After 4.5 minutes - the wanted level will automatically progress from 4 to 5 stars. Re-entering the zone after dying (assuming the player respawned outside the purple zone) will result in the wanted level quickly increasing back to 5 stars, star by star. Distract Cops Locations There are a total of 10 locations for which the event will take place, also situated within Los Santos County. All coordinates: 1440, -2135, 60 233, -1725, 30 -403, -1207, 38 -1060, -1028, 3 -2152, -329, 14 -1651, 214, 61 -527, 662, 142 -27, -747, 45 1292, -649, 68 978, -3143, 6The location out of those available is picked at random'File Data': switch (gameplay::get_random_int_in_range(0, 10)), however the Terminal location serves as a potential "default".File Data: default: } return 978f, -3143f, 6f; } Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_Davis.png|Davis. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_ElBurroHeights.png|El Burro Heights. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_MirrorPark.png|Mirror Park. Distract Cops GTAO Map Pacific Bluffs.png|West Eclipse Boulevard, Pacific Bluffs. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_Pillbox_Vespucci.png|Olympic Freeway/La Puerta Freeway Junction, Pillbox Hill south. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_Pillbox_Union_Depository.png|Union Depository, Pillbox Hill. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_Terminal.png|Terminal. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_ULSA.png|ULSA. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Map_Vespucci.png|Vespucci Canals. Distract Cops GTAO Map Vinewood Hills.png|Hillcrest Avenue, Vinewood Hills. Map Rewards Successfully completing this activity rewards the player(s) a maximum of $10,000 from Lester, an amount of RP and usually a 4-5 star wanted level. Failing to last the full 5 minutes will result in a reduced payment. Leaving and re-entering the zone will reduce the payout. Multiple players can enter the zone and Lester will divide the total payout evenly amongst all the players participating. Failure to evade the wanted level after the event will not forfeit the rewards. Gallery Distract_Cops_GTAO_Notification.png|On screen notification of an active zone. Distract_Cops_GTAO_Timer.png|Countdown timer. Distract_Cops_GTAO_LeavingZone.png|Warning when leaving the zone (altitude limit). DistractCops-GTAO-FailMessage.png|Message from Lester if the player fails to Distract cops. Trivia *After the Freemode Events Update for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, the Distract Cops event has been discontinued although it remains available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 players. Script files for the event remain in the files of the enhanced version of the game, however.am_distract_cops.ysc The event also still shows up as locked in the Content menu under Stats. References Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online